RECHAZADO
by YarikFrost
Summary: Draco es un veela rechazado por su pareja, necesita cambiar sus prioridades aunque tenga que violarse a Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Rechazado**

 **Capítulo 1**

Draco miraba ausente las paredes, el color blanco abundaba alrededor, tenía un libro abierto apoyado entre las piernas, pero hace unos veinte minutos que no pasaba las paginas… no era posible concentrarse, algo en ese día no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ladeo la cabeza buscando una posición más cómoda, su situación de aceptación y conformación le recordaron el porqué de su estancia en Noruega.

Era un país hermoso, siempre había sido el refugio de los Malfoy cuando las cosas estaban mal en el resto del mundo, el exceso de nieve y frío ayudaba a aclarar la mente, su padre se encontraba pagando por sus crímenes en Flam, donde estaba la cárcel de magos más exclusiva que el dinero podía pagar, era prácticamente un hotel, su madre estaba en Francia, dirigiendo gran parte de los negocios familiares, mientras él estaba en Sverd i fjell, en un hospital especializado para personas con su ' _condición'_ suspiró y miró la carta de Theodore Nott donde detallaba los últimos movimientos de las empresas Malfoy en Inglaterra, no podían importarle menos.

—Buenas tardes Draco. —Saludó John su medimago a cargo. — ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? —Draco le miró sin expresión alguna y no se molestó en responder. —Tienes claro que producto de tú edad… —Dijo dándole una ojeada a su expediente. —Estas en el límite… No quiero que te preocupes o que te pongas nervioso, yo personalmente viajaré contigo y arreglaré todos los detalles. —Le dio ánimos masajeando levemente uno de sus hombros. —No tienes que tener miedo… En el centro hemos tenido múltiples casos y jamás hemos perdido alguno. —Le dio una sonrisa bonachona, Draco pensó en Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor, recordó que nunca fue muy amable con el hombre lobo.

—No quiero ir. —Dijo mirando interesado sus manos. —Él… No sabe…

—Draco ya tienes veintisiete años, si no tienes un hijo no podremos seguir controlando a tu veela interno… No importa que hayas sido rechazado por tu pareja, con un hijo tu veela se enfocará en él. —Le dio una gran sonrisa. —Has visto lo que los veelas hacen por sus hijos… Recuerdas a Ian, él también fue rechazado por su pareja, pero logramos que este no lo reconociera y tuvieran una noche pasión… Ian quedó embarazado y ya ni siquiera necesita tratamiento. —La sonrisa de John era orgullosa, el centro se enfocaba en criaturas con parejas de por vida que habían sido rechazados o que sus parejas habían muerto, Draco se encontraba dentro del primer grupo. —Te ayudaré a superarlo… —Todos sabían que el riesgo de una noche con la pareja destinada podía significar la ruina total del ' _rechazado'_ pero si quedaba en estado era solo un período de depresión temporal, para después enfocarse en su bebé, habían tenido tanto éxito que se estaban arriesgando a dejar a algunos pacientes vivir solos, aunque las reuniones con los sanadores del centro siempre serian regulares.

—Él no solo me rechazo… Él me odia… —Draco apretó las piernas contra el pecho, no le gustaba la idea de volver a verlo, verle y no tenerle podía hacerle caer en la crisis que vivió durante la guerra, ahora vivía en relativa calma, su corazón aun lloraba por ese que la magia decía era el amor de su vida, pero la distancia y el tiempo le habían dado un tipo de paz mental, y la tranquilidad emocional que tanto necesitaba.

—Es un riesgo… pero si no obtenemos una noche directa con él, tendremos que usar alguna especie de disfraz, e incluso someterlo a tus poderes veela. —Draco gimió de dolor, eso era un tabú entre los veelas, era someter a su pareja sin su consentimiento, era violación y los veelas sufrían si causaban dolor de sus parejas, sintió los brazos del sanador a su alrededor. —Sé que es difícil… pero no quiero que mueras… y para darte una oportunidad de vivir, le daremos al señor Potter la mejor noche de su vida.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

— ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASI! —Los gritos de Hermione llevaban por lo menos quince minutos dejándole sordo, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa, Ron tenia cara de incomodidad y su hija Rose se revolvía entre sus brazos al escuchar a su madre tan fuera de control. —Por Merlín, Harry de que sirve hacer esto. —Le lanzó el profeta a la cara. — ¿Qué ganas haciendo estas estupideces?

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que todos estos chismosos corran a contarle al profeta? —Refunfuñó molesto, era cierto, cada vez que tenía un amorío terminaba por enterarse toda la sociedad mágica, él necesitaba un respiro.

—Harry. —Hermione se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con cariño. —El problema no es solo el que tus amantes vayan al profeta… ¿los has contado alguna vez? —El moreno se removió incómodo. —porque yo por lo menos cuento veinte.

—Es que… No se la verdad, no es como que me haya enamorado. —Harry se dejó caer todo lo largo que era en el sofá, de cierta forma hace algunos años había soñado con unos cabellos platinados y unos ojos grises llorosos, eso era la único que todos sus amantes tenían en común. —Es que… bueno…

—Deberías buscar a alguien que te complemente. —Dijo Ron cargando a Rose que se había calmado al parar los gritos —Alguien que haga que no quieras dejar la cama. —Se rió mientras subía las escaleras y llevaba a su hija a dormir.

—Hace años… cuando buscábamos los horrocrux soñaba con alguien. —Hermione abrió los ojos todo lo grande que eran. —Sé que es una tontería…

—No, no lo es. —Casi saltó y se sentó en el borde del sillón emocionada. — ¿Sabías que los magos más poderosos del mundo reciben un aviso de su magia cuando su pareja las necesita o está en peligro? —Harry enarcó una ceja. —Piénsalo con las altas criaturas, los centauros, los licántropos, Vampiros y veelas… sienten cuando les pasa algo a sus parejas…

—Sí pero son criaturas con parejas destinadas… yo soy un mago, tal vez un poco sobre la media… pero sigo siendo solo un mago. —Hermione le miro como hablara en otro idioma.

—Godric Gryffindor sabía si a su pareja le pasaba algo intenso. —Harry se la quedó viendo. —cuéntame, como eran esos sueños…

—Solo recuerdo que estaba helado… —Harry trato de rememorar pero había sido hace mucho. —veo algo platinado y ojos grises llorosos, es todo. —Hermione le miró decepcionada, pero conocía a alguien que calzaba con la breve descripción. —Te lo dije… No es nada.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Draco Malfoy? —Harry se la quedó viendo como si hubiera quitado un pesado velo de sus ojos, y el sueño se hizo muy vívido, él iba corriendo por la torre de astronomía, al llegar arriba había visto a Draco sentado en el umbral de la ventana más alta _'No me odies'_ había llorado, sus ojos estaban hinchados, no llevaba camisa, y su cuerpo se veía muy blanco y helado. — ¿es él verdad? —Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin parpadear y sin moverse, pero asintió.

—No sé nada de él. —Harry bufó. —Aunque fuera algo mío… No sé si quiero que sea Malfoy. —Hermione no le dijo nada.

—Bueno no es precisamente la persona más agradable… o la que me gustaría para ti. —Harry le dio la razón. —Pero tampoco puedes seguir acostándote con quien te mueva un poco el culo… es todo un especial de tus conquistas amorosas. —Miró nuevamente el periódico. —Ve a descansar… y piénsalo, no en Malfoy, piensa en lo que quieres para tu vida.

.

.

.

.

El trío dorado iba caminando por lobby del ministerio, Hermione trabajaba en relaciones exteriores, Harry en regulación de la ley mágica y Ron solo iba a dejar a su mujer pues él trabajaba con George en el callejón Diagón, los tres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos del gran barullo que se oía entre los pasillos, pero ninguno se detuvo a curiosear, Hermione le pasó a Rose a Ron y ellos se fueron, mientras Harry y ella abordaban el ascensor.

—Harry te espero para que almor… —El ascensor de abrió y subió Theodore Nott, todo el mundo sabía que era el encargado de las empresas y las cuentas de los Malfoy, y más de uno había tratado de darle Veritaserum para saber dónde estaba el heredero de la familia, los rumores llegaban a decir que Nott lo había asesinado y que usurpaba su lugar.

—Buenos días. —Saludó serio.

—Buenos días. —Respondieron a coro, se quedaron viendo, Harry recordó su sueño, no que Malfoy le llamara la atención, pero nunca le había devuelto la varita, y tampoco habían podido hablar de cuando se habían salvado la vida mutuamente, cuando bajó Hermione sus nervios aumentaron.

— ¿Vas a alguna reunión con el ministro? —Preguntó Nott sin mirarle directamente.

—Eh… si… yo tengo asuntos que tratar con él. —Theodore asintió.

—También tengo que hablar con él… crees que tu reunión será muy larga, no tengo cita. —Dijo civilizadamente, Harry casi no recordaba a Nott de su época de escuela, tampoco lo recordaba al lado de Malfoy y algo le dio mala espina.

—Si quieres puedes entrar primero… si no tardas mucho claro. —Algo le decía que Nott sabía algo… algo que a él no le interesaba, pero que de todas formas quería saber.

—Muchas gracias Potter, pero esperaré, lo mío será largo.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Irás? —Hermione estaba emocionada, igual que todo el ministerio, Harry ya sabía a qué había ido Theodore Nott al ministerio, Draco Malfoy abriría Malfoy Manor y daría una fiesta de beneficencia donde estaban todos los funcionarios del ministerio invitados con sus parejas. —es una buena oportunidad para ver a Draco y saber si…

—No Hermione… no me gusta Malfoy, no creo que sea mi tipo…

—ohh pero dime que al menos vas a ir… es el evento del año, Nott debe estar feliz, eso detendrá los rumores en su contra. —Hermione miraba embelesada su invitación, una elegante tarjeta color crema escrita directamente para Hermione Weasley.

—Supongo que puedo darme una vuelta… si hasta Kingsley va. —Suspiró picoteando su ensalada.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

Draco estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, hace muchos años que no usaba una túnica de gala, su cabello estaba corto, recién cortado, dejando algunos mechones de pelo un poco más largo cerca de su rostro que le ayudaban a ocultar sus expresiones, estaba nervioso y solía tirar de sus mangas hacia abajo, quería arrancarse, no quería que nadie le viera… se giró sobre sus talones y vio el especial rosa de la vida romántica del héroe de guerra, sintió como un nudo incomodo se instalaba en su garganta, recordó la palabras de John ' _si no obtenemos una noche directa con él, tendremos que usar alguna especie de disfraz, e incluso someterlo a tus poderes veela'_ no quería hacerlo, miro en la revista los rostros de los amantes de Potter, lo mejor sería dejarlo y volver a Noruega.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —Theo asomó la cabeza por la puerta, al verle vestido entró. —Te vez muy guapo Draco, no creo que pueda dejarte pasar. —Se acercó a él, el rubio giró hacia el espejo, cuando era niño siempre le decían que era hermoso, pero él no se sentía hermoso, ni guapo… ni mínimamente atractivo, Nott le sonrió a través del espejo. —Nos esperan abajo.

—Sí, vamos. —Draco se dejó conducir por su propia casa, Theodore había trabajado mucho en la restauración, también en la mantención de sus empresas, Draco había tomado una buena decisión al confiar en él, pero los cambios eran tantos que el rubio sentía como que caminaba en un sueño, estaba en Inglaterra, iba a seducir a su pareja, quien le había rechazado y le había demostrado en múltiples oportunidades que entre ellos no era posible ni una amistad, que lo había hechizado hasta casi matarlo, sintió algo helado recorrerle el cuerpo, recordó las palabras de los psicólogos del centro ' _toda relación, incluso una de amistad requiere de un trabajo de ambas partes'_ y él debía reconocer que gran parte del rechazo de Potter era su responsabilidad… suya y las decisiones de su familia durante la guerra… se iba a acostar con él, aunque tuviera que drogarlo con pociones afrodisiacas o tomarse una poción multijugos, eso le deprimió un poco, miró el suelo, Theodore se giró a verle.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó algo alarmado al ver los ojos acuosos del rubio.

—Me va a rechazar otra vez. —Su voz salió estrangulada, quiso dar la vuelta, Theo le sujetó de un brazo.

—Calma… yo y John estaremos tras de ti en todo momento, no dejaremos que te haga daño. —Le abrazó, Draco se aferró a él desesperado. —Tranquilo —Acarició su cabello. —Todo saldrá bien… siempre me hago cargo ¿no? —El rubio asintió, Theodore le limpió el rostro para borrar cualquier posible marca de lágrimas. —Yo te ayudo. —Ambos entraron al salón, había mucha gente, Draco se sintió un poco abrumado, hace años que no participaba de nada mágico mucho menos una celebración con tanta gente, él no había vuelto a hacer magia desde la guerra… Potter tenía su varita y no había tenido fuerzas de ir por otra, porque cada vez que lo intento, recordó cuando Potter le había dejado desprotegido frente a una turba de mortífagos seguramente para que muriera, no tuvo tiempo para deprimirse nuevamente, todos quería hablar con él, saber dónde había estado y que había hecho, recordó su educación y comenzó a charlar con la gente, había aprendido a controlar sus expresiones y sus palabras en el centro, veía a John a la distancia, pero muy pendiente de todo.

Y después de varias horas, varios bailes, sonrisas hipócritas y saludos inútiles entendió que Potter no iría a la fiesta, había sido un estúpido al pensar que iría, el boletín rosa le había hecho pensar que Potter había cambiado, pero todo seguía igual, por lo menos entre ellos, si decía Malfoy, Harry Potter jamás aceptaría y siendo consciente de ello, comenzó a sentir como su magia se amargaba, su veela interno lloraba, estaba siendo nuevamente rechazado, aunque Potter no estuviera al tanto de ello, se alejó un poco de gente, cerró los ojos, no podía llorar por lo que ya sabía, aunque doliera, él sabía que Potter no le quería, él sabía que Potter le odiaba y que no le importaba si moría… Él sabía… pero aun así el dolor estaba ahí, y le quemaba el pecho y le helaba el alma, trato de respirar, seguir los pasos de la terapia cuando la ausencia de su pareja era demasiado dolorosa, se sostuvo de una pared, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, le envolvían con cariño.

—Respira profundamente, piensa en tus padres, en sus viajes juntos… piensa en Noruega y la ópera de Oslo, piensa en los jardines verdes del centro —Escuchaba la voz de John, y trataba de seguir las ordenes, pero solo pensaba en la mirada de Harry al quitarle la varita, sus piernas no le sostuvieron, sabía que John le estaba cargando —Calma… nadie dijo que sería fácil… solo respira, un paso a la vez… respira.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en su cama, su nueva cama en la mansión Malfoy, trató de moverse pero todo a su alrededor giraba peligrosamente, sintió una mano en su frente.

—Theodore tomó algunos de tus cabellos y está terminando la fiesta… por cierto fue todo un éxito —Draco quería bufar por la definición de éxito, pero hasta moverse le causaba oleadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, sintió los dedos fríos del sanador recorrer su frente —Sé que Potter ni siquiera asistió… pero al menos la comunidad mágica ya sabe que estas aquí… y que te quedaras un tiempo —Le sonrió tranquilamente —También sabemos que Potter se acuesta con cualquiera, así que podremos acércanos, al menos una vez _—'Potter se acuesta con cualquiera'_ Draco cerró los ojos, él no quería una noche de sexo, él quería quedarse toda la vida con el león, cuidarlo, amarlo… Ser la razón de que le costara levantarse de la cama, las lágrimas salieron solas, John acarició su cabello. —Sabes cuál es tu lugar, aunque duela, Potter jamás, y créeme que entenderlo te ayudara a que duela menos, Potter jamás se fijara en ti para algo serio… Debemos tomar partido de los podamos y volveremos a Noruega.

—Sí… quiero volver.

—Yo lo sé. —Se levantó de su lado. —Ten. —Le puso una poción entre los labios. —Es para dormir sin sueños. —Draco bebió, aunque no le dijo que los posibles sueños que Draco tendría, serían enviados a Potter, tenía que provocar que Potter quisiera al menos una noche con el rubio.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

Todo el maldito mundo mágico se había ido a la dichosa fiesta, no tenía nada que hacer, hasta sus amigos —traidores— habían ido a la dichosa celebración, al final no pudo aguantarse las ganas y se apareció en los jardines, no recordaba haberlos visto nunca, estaban muy bien cuidados, para que la puerta se abriera debía introducir la invitación, lo hizo y se puso la capa de la invisibilidad, vio a sus amigos (los traidores) bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, vio a Arthur junto al ministro conversar animadamente con Theodore Nott, y le vio a él también, se veía cohibido en su propia casa, Draco caminaba entre la gente y saludaba y bailaba con quien se lo pidiera, se veía hermoso el hijo de puta, aunque algo nervioso.

En algún minuto Harry se puso a husmear, quería ver que estaba ocultando el rubio o Nott… así que salió del salón para mirar la mansión, notó que había sido completamente remodelada, no quedaba nada de su estadía como prisionero, hasta las paredes habían sido restauradas de tal forma que no recordara en nada lo vivido durante la guerra, los cuadros habían sido retirados, las chimeneas habían sido reducidas, solo había una en el recibidor, entonces les vio, Harry nunca había visto a ese hombre, un tipo de unos dos metros de alto, de cabellera negra y risada poco más larga que sus hombros, casi cargaba a Draco que parecía estar ahogándose, o sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.

—Respira profundamente, piensa en tus padres, en sus viajes juntos… piensa en Noruega y la ópera de Oslo, piensa en los jardines verdes del centro —Harry escuchaba pero no tenía mucho sentido para él, ¿Noruega? ¿Malfoy había estado todo ese tiempo en Noruega? El hombre le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, pero al parecer el esfuerzo del rubio por tranquilizarse era en vano, se estaba poniendo peligrosamente blanco—Calma… nadie dijo que sería fácil… solo respira, un paso a la vez… respira —El rubio pareció desmayarse, el hombre le dejo delicadamente en un sillón. —Vasty. —Apareció un elfo doméstico. —Puedes avisarle al señor Nott que venga, por favor que nadie note nada. —El elfo volvió a desaparecer, el hombre sin nombre pasó la varita por el cuerpo del rubio, debía ser medimago, estaba en eso cuando apareció Theodore.

—Por Merlín no creí que estaría tan mal. —Se acercó rápidamente. —John la habitación de la Draco es la principal en la segunda planta. —El sanador asintió.

—Tienes que cubrirle, nadie puede notarlo. —Quitó algunos cabellos del rubio y sacó un vial de la túnica. —Lo tenía para otra cosa, pero dadas las circunstancias —Nott bebió la poción y se transformó en Malfoy, ambos desvistieron al rubio y Theodore, transformado en Draco se puso su ropa, mientras el sanador conjuraba un pijama en Malfoy —Me quedare con él por si tiene otra crisis.

—Tanto trabajo y ningún avance. —Bufó el ex Slytherin.

—Yo no lo veo así, es el primer día del regreso de Draco, creo que se hicieron bastantes avances, jamás pensé que sería un viaje de una par de días. —John cargó al rubio y desapareció por las escaleras, Harry casi ni respiraba, algo estaban tramando y él lo revelaría, él sabía que nada que estuviera vinculado al rubio podía ser bueno, ya hablaría con Hermione ahora solo quería volver a su casa y dormir.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

Estaba en la plataforma 9 ¾ no había trenes ni personas, Harry recordó su conversación con Dumbledore cuando había recibido el avada de Voldemort, miró bajo los asientos buscando al horrocrux, nada, la estación había sido complemente vaciada, entonces le vio sentado en las sillas cerca del andén, tan rubio y tan blanco, con una túnica blanca, como la que había llevado el mismo Dumbledore, Draco, pero no solo era Draco Malfoy, era el Draco Malfoy de 11 o 10 años, sus piernas se mecían sobre las sillas, levanto la vista en su dirección cuando Harry estuvo cerca.

—Hola. —Saludo cohibido con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola. —Se sentó a su lado. — ¿esperas a alguien?

—No se… ya no puedo esperar nada. —Siguió jugando con sus piernas.

— ¿estás solo? ¿No eres muy pequeño para estar solo? —Harry seguía mirándolo, Draco no dijo nada.

— ¿quiere que me vaya? —El rubio se bajó del asiento —Me iré… yo… ¿por dónde me puedo ir?

—Depende de a donde quieras ir —El niño se le quedo mirando sin expresión en el rostro.

—Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte, nunca más iré a ninguna parte, pero me iré si usted quiere. —Dijo sin sonreír, demasiado serio para su edad, agarró su túnica a la altura del pecho. —Duele… cada vez duele más.

— ¿Por qué te duele? —Harry se levantó y le sentó nuevamente agarrándole de las axilas.

—Porque… Usted quiere que me vaya… Usted me odia… Intentó asesinarme. —Dijo en un suspiro apenas audible, Harry vio con horror como la túnica comenzaba a mancharse de sangre a la altura del pecho. — ¿quiere que muera verdad? ¿Por qué soy tan malo como el—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado? ¿Usted se encarga de los malos y yo lo soy, por eso me quiere muerto verdad?

—No Draco jamás quise hacerte daño, ambos estuvimos mal ese día… Recuerdas que me lanzaste un crucio…

—Lo lance a la pared, quería que se fuera. —Harry se quedó sorprendido. —Estaba llorando… Estaba siendo débil, y no quería que nadie viera lo débil que soy… Usted llegó… Y yo quería asustarlo…

— ¡Ah!… pero te salve del fuego maldito… ¿lo recuerdas? —El rubio se sonrojo, y la herida de su pecho desapareció. —Volví por ti.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Era la oportunidad perfecta para que yo muriera. —El rubio le miró de veras interesado en la respuesta.

—No lo sé. —El rubio pareció decepcionado. —Solo sabía que no merecías morir… no así.

—Moriré de todas formas. —Draco se vio un poco menor. —mi magia va a consumirme, y moriré asfixiado ahogándome en dolor, sintiendo el hielo en los pulmones y el calor en la piel… moriré lleno de agonía y dolor, porque la gente como yo se merece eso. —Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Es realmente horrible.

—Yo lo soy… horrible… y me merezco eso. —Draco contrajo las piernas contra el pecho. —Voy a morir pronto… por eso volví a Inglaterra, mi sanador dice que tengo una alternativa… pero usted me odia demasiado… yo prefiero morir, es la muerte que me merezco. —miró a un lado, Harry también lo vio, al Draco de la fiesta, ahogado, tratando de respirar, estirando un brazo en su dirección, Harry quiso ir a ayudarle pero el Draco niño no se lo permitió. —Así tiene que ser. —El Draco adulto escuchó al Draco niño y dejó de pelear por respirar, Harry vio las lágrimas del rubio, de ambos. —Nos lo merecemos por molestarle, por hacerle sufrir… por eso, merecemos morir.

Harry despertó sudado y acelerado ¿Qué había sido eso? Recordar el rostro de Draco compungido de dolor, escucharlo narrar lo que se sentía ' _moriré asfixiado ahogándome en dolor, sintiendo el hielo en los pulmones y el calor en la piel'_ … le perturbaba, pero más le perturbaba el lugar… ¿había hablado con el real Draco Malfoy? ¿Era algún tipo de inconsciente? Se removió nervioso el cabello, la estación 9 ¾ tenía una significación especial para él, sabía que no era un simple sueño, no pudo seguir durmiendo así que llamó a la única persona que entendería, Hermione.

.

.

.

.

Después de darle chocolate caliente y de que ambos se instalaran cómodamente frente a la chimenea Harry le conto de su sueño.

— ¿fuiste a la fiesta verdad? —Harry se removió un poco.

—Bajo la capa. —Suspiró al fin. —De veras no me pareció la gran cosa… o sea es guapo, es innegable, desde la escuela que lo es, pero nada más… si me preguntas, pero eso no justifica mi sueño… Hermione… estábamos en el andén… —Hermione se lo quedó mirando, sabía lo que significa ese anden para Harry pero ¿significaría algo para Draco?

— ¿Y si aprovechas la oportunidad de que este de vuelta y le pasas su varita? Les serviría para hablar. —Hermione no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando, sentía que le faltaban piezas para armar el puzle, algo no calzaba bien.

—En realidad… no sé porque no se la devolví, Hermione. —Suspiró derrotado, tras la guerra Harry se quedó con la varita de Draco y con la Sauco, ambas guardadas en su bóveda de Gringotts, no sabía porque las había dejado juntas, debería haber enviado la varita de Malfoy por correo, pero por algo no quiso hacerlo, tal vez esperaba que hablaran lo ocurrido en el baño de Mirtle y en la sala de menesteres, y para eso Malfoy debía ir a pedirle su varita en persona — ¿crees que vaya al ministerio? —Preguntó después de un rato.

—No lo sé… según lo que oí en la fiesta, la estadía de Malfoy en Inglaterra es temporal —dijo bebiendo de su chocolate.

— ¿y que sabemos del sanador que anda con él? —Hermione le miró interesada —El tal John… creo que es de Noruega… es lo que alcance a oír ¿Malfoy está enfermo?

—Puedo averiguar… pero necesitamos un apellido, un sanador que se llame John… es muy ambiguo para revisar todo un país. —La chica se puso de pie. —volveré a casa y veré que averiguo —Harry asintió, pero por más que lo intento no logro dormir.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6:**

.

.

Draco estaba en un pub, tenía una cerveza sin alcohol en las manos, estaba helada, sabía que Theodore y John estaban vigilándolo de cerca para que nada le pasara, y que intervendrían si lo consideraban necesario, pero se sentía tenso, y tenía mucho frío, Theo había averiguado que Potter pasaba habitualmente con sus amigos a beber algo antes de ir a casa, según la información de Theo, muchos de los amantes del moreno salían desde ahí y eso solo logró ponerle un nudo en la garganta, miró a los lados, habían bastantes chicos y chicas atractivos, reconoció a Ginny y Ronald Weasley en una mesa cerca de la puerta, seguramente esperando a Granger y Potter, suspiró, tenía que hablarle al menos… tenía que respirar primero.

Cuando Potter y Granger aparecieron y se fueron a sentar con sus amigos, la angustia le ganó la partida otra vez, se estaba ahogando, el frío en el pecho se hizo insoportable, se enterraba en sus pulmones, trato de caminar al baño, las piernas casi no le respondían, respiró hondo, lo que le envió más dolor a todo el cuerpo, pero al menos llegó al baño, se mojó el rostro, se sentó en el suelo a recuperar la facultad para respirar normal, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo, pero se sintió levantando desde las axilas.

— ¿Estas bien Malfoy? ¿Cuánto bebiste? —Ronald Weasley le dejo de pie, Draco pestañeo varias veces. —joder… estas mal, déjame avisar a mi mujer y te llevo a tu casa, no puedes aparecerte con esa borrachera. —Draco se sostuvo de él.

—Solo tengo que descansar, estoy bien. —Weasley le miró extraño y le sacó de los baños, Draco dejó de respirar por completo cuando se vio sentado en la mesa junto a Ginny, Granger y… Potter… sintió las manos y las orejas arder, y el pecho helado.

—Malfoy está muy ebrio, lo traje para que no se muera apareciéndose en su casa. —Algunos rieron, Potter clavo su mirada en él como si estuviera calibrando si era un peligro potencial, Draco se puso nervioso, el nudo en su garganta era doloroso. —Te pediré una soda y algo de comer. —dijo Weasley, el rubio no levantó la vista, sabía que Potter lo estaba taladrando con la mirada.

—Buenas noches. —Draco miró por fin a su salvador, John —Lamento tardar tanto Draco, estuve ocupado, que bueno que encontraste amigos. —les sonrió y se sentó al su lado.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó Harry — ¿usted es…?

—John Dahl —Le tendió la mano —Soy medimago de la familia Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy estas enfermo? —Harry sintió algo en el estómago, ' _moriré asfixiado ahogándome en dolor, sintiendo el hielo en los pulmones y el calor en la piel'_

—Nada grave, ya tengo el tratamiento ideal. —Les sonrió, Hermione también le dio una gran sonrisa. —Bueno notando que estas un poco pasado… te llevare a casa. —John tomó al rubio desde un brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. —lamento las molestias. —Hizo una reverencia al grupo, Harry seguía mirando cada movimiento del rubio, estaba claro que le daría otra crisis como la que había visto en la mansión Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

—Me odia —Fue todo lo dijo al llegar a la mansión, John le sonrió dándole ánimos.

—Pero no puede dejar mirarte, al menos le pareces atractivo. —Le dio una poción calmante. —Puedes invitarlos mañana, diles que es una disculpa por tu actitud de hoy… y así convivir un poco con él… solo necesitamos una noche. —El rubio asintió desganado, John acarició sus cabellos — ¿estás cansado? —le ayudó a entrar a su habitación.

—John… ¿Cómo satisfaceré a Potter? —El medimago se lo quedó mirando. —yo… nunca… no puedo estar con nadie… ¿Qué tengo que hacer… para satisfacerle? —John asintió, era raro el veela que podía estar con alguien que no fuera su pareja, por lo que era absolutamente normal que un veela rechazado fuera virgen.

—Según la experiencia en el centro, y las investigaciones, lo más recomendable es que cuando logres estar con él, dejes de controlar al veela, déjate guiar por tus instintos. —John se levantó, iba rumbo a la puerta.

—Eso si no muero antes verdad. —Susurró apenas, pero John alcanzo a oírle.

—No dejaré que pase Draco… me hare cargo de que seas feliz, aunque sea lejos de él. —Cerró la puerta y le dejo dormir.

.

.

.

.

Harry miró el pergamino como si fuera una trampa, Hermione estaba averiguando al tal medimago John Dahl, pero solo había encontrado sus datos de registro de sanador, era uno bastante bueno, pero no estaba seguro si calzaba con la alcurnia de los Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy les estaba invitando a su mansión por el mal rato vivido hace poco en el pub, no estaba seguro que quería obtener de todo eso, y no le gustaba caminar a oscuras.

— ¿Vamos a ir? —Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry taladrar con la mirada el pergamino —Créeme que para mí no es problema, pero tendría que llevar a Rose.

—No estoy seguro de si sea buena idea. —Ron alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? Solo es Malfoy, quiere disculparse es todo.

— ¿Es que olvidaste quién es? ¿Todo lo que nos hizo en la escuela? —Casi gritó el moreno, Ron arrugo el entrecejo.

—Claro que se quién es, mintió por nosotros cuando nos secuestraron los mortífagos, estaba tan asustado como nosotros durante la guerra, vivió amenazado… y lo que nos hizo durante la escuela… eran cosas de críos… ¿a quién le importan? Hay que dejar el pasado atrás Harry. —Le miró evaluativamente. —De veras creo que Malfoy lo pasó tan mal como nosotros… y no es por nada… pero cualquier cosa que nos haya hecho, quedo más que pagado cuando en tercer año Hermione lo golpeo. —Sonrió al rememorar el hecho. —Eso fue hermoso.

— ¿Cómo lo haces Ron? —Le sonrió dejando caer el pergamino entre sus manos.

— ¿ah?

—Para no guardar rencor.

—No sirve de nada Harry, el odio es una enfermedad que es continuamente alimentada por el rencor… Solo te hará daño, creo que cada uno tiene su infierno personal, cada uno sabe a quién debe rendirle cuentas… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? —Le sonrió —tú por ejemplo, cuando te enamores de verdad ¿Cómo harás para que esa persona te crea?

—Si me gusta, creo que el sexo no será lo primero que hagamos. —Sonrió contagiado por su amigo. —Si alguien me gustara… Creo que follar no sería importante.

— ¿Iremos?

—No… no confió en él. —Ron asintió. —De todas formas podemos ir al pub.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

.

.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar la portada del profeta, ese hijo de puta estaba planeando algo y ya no esperaría a Hermione para saber que era, el necesitaba respuestas ya, los sueños con el rubio se habían hecho tan recurrentes que le tenían los nervios de punta, y ahora esto.

'DRACO MALFOY SE VA DE INGLATERRA' era un pequeño reportaje donde le preguntaban por la visita en primer lugar, pero el rubio no había sido muy elocuente, solo decía que ya no había nada más que hacer en Inglaterra y que dejaba todo en manos de Nott.

Era más que obvio que algo raro había, Harry rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta que dio con la frustrada carta donde el rubio les pedía reunirse con él en la mansión, para que pudiera disculparse por su noche de borrachera, al encontrarla la activó, por suerte, aun funcionaba.

Apareció en la misma sala donde había visto al rubio la noche de la fiesta con su crisis, estaba furioso y sus pasos resonaron, un elfo domestico se apareció frente a él.

— ¿En qué puede ayudarte Gost?

—Llama a tu amo, dile que lo busca Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

John miró a Theo y a Draco, el rubio comenzó a temblar. —Tranquilo Draco. —Trataba de calmarlo, hace unos días John decidió detener el plan por un tiempo, las crisis de Draco eran cada vez más agresivas y cada vez le costaba más ponerse en pie, por eso habían decido volver al centro en Noruega y retomar más adelante la idea del embarazo, incluso John había barajado la idea de decirle la verdad a Potter, lo que solo había gatillado en una nueva crisis en el rubio, más violenta y dolorosa que ninguna otra. —Vas a pedirle una despedida. —Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos. —Escúchame Draco, es el último intento, la última vez… le pedirás que te tome. —Le puso una botellita entre los labios y apuró el contenido, después puso otra y otra, calmante, fertilizante y relajante. —Theo… Envíale jugo, agua, vino… Lo que sea con un afrodisiaco… ¡ya! —Theo no se mostraba muy de acuerdo, pero obedeció.

Draco temblaba y lloraba, iba a hacerle daño, iba a follar con Harry y Harry le odiaría más… Porque estaría drogado, porque no le quería… Porque le odiaba, sintió otra poción, sabía que era el todo o nada, John tenía razón era la última alternativa, vivir y darle un heredero a los Malfoy… O morir, lleno de miedo y dolor… era el último intento ¿es que había algo que doliera más que amar?

Cuando Draco dejo de temblar, John le tomó el rostro otra vez. —No te controles más… déjalo salir, todos tus poderes veela… déjalos salir. —Y desapareció, sabía que no sería inmune a la llamada de un veela así que fue por Nott y ambos desaparecieron de la mansión.

Draco se sintió por fin libre cuando dejó de controlar el llamado a su pareja, su magia recorrió cada parte de la mansión Malfoy y sonrió cuando lo encontró, se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándole caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, no había bebido nada, jugo, agua, vino estaban intactos en la bandeja en la mesa de centro, cuando Potter por fin le miró, dejo de respirar.

¿Malfoy siempre había sido así de hermoso? Estaba enojado, se sentía engañado, el rubio estaba tramando algo, pero estaba ahí, en silencio apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no pensó, no quería hacerlo, en tres zancadas estuvo a su lado paso una mano por su nuca y la acerco, ni siquiera pensó en que el no besaba a sus amantes.

Le pego a la pared y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, Draco cruzo los brazos por su cuello mientras Harry le desvestía, nada tierno y amoroso, nada del romanticismo que el rubio había imaginado cientos de veces, Harry estaba actuando por puro deseo animal, pero dejó de pensar cuando la lengua de Potter recorrió su oído y lóbulo de su oreja, enviando escalofríos y placenteras olas de electrizante placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Potter —Chilló cuando Harry pasó una de sus piernas alrededor de su propia cintura para hacer que ambas erecciones se tocaran aun sobre la ropa, mientras los dientes del león mordían su cuello, su desesperación era tal, que Harry en un arranque de magia controlada les dejo a ambos desnudos y frotándose mutuamente, el moreno se agachó un poco para morder y lamer su pecho, mientras sus manos se colaban entre las piernas del rubio y buscaban su entrada, un dedo, el rubio chilló, de dolor, de miedo, pero no quería que parara, si eso era lo único que Potter podía darle él lo tomaría, Potter volvió a besarlo, invadiendo su boca, recorriéndolo con su lengua, el moreno le giró Draco sabía lo que venía y Merlín lo necesitaba, calmar al veela, calmar al hombre que hace tantos años deseaba al otro hombre, la boca del moreno lamía y mordía su nuca, y su cuello, mientras una de sus manos le masturbaba, sentía el miembro erecto y duro del moreno en su trasero, sintió algo húmedo en los dedos de Potter en su entrada, le dio lo mismo —Por favor —y Potter entró, la primera estocada fue ruda y profunda, algo dolorosa, la segunda, le quitó el aire, pero la tercera le llevo al cielo, Potter había tocado su próstata y seguía haciéndolo a medida que las embestidas aumentaban la intensidad y la velocidad, la mano de Potter en su miembro no dejaba de bombear, de arriba abajo y duraron solos unos minutos, Potter se corrió en su ano y el en la mano del otro, gritando de placer.

Se dieron unos minutos para descansar, estaban casi en el suelo por la actividad, Draco aún no dejaba de usar sus poderes, Potter volvió a besarle. —Para la segunda ronda… Quiero una cama. —Gruñó el moreno tomándole de la mano y abriendo y cerrando puertas al azar buscando una habitación, hasta que encontró una y ambos entraron, de la mano, desnudos, esta vez Draco quiso disfrutarlo más, ir más lento, le besó, degustando su boca, haciendo que sus lenguas entraran en contacto, lento, suave, gimió dentro del beso, una vez apagado el deseo animal, Draco necesitaba de ese amor que le había sido negado desde que supo que Harry Potter era su pareja.

Se dejaron caer juntos y abrazados en el colchón, Harry sonrió, Draco era por lejos lo más bello que había visto, se besaron nuevamente, el moreno comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos, degustando su cuello, se subió sobre él y bajo por su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones, acariciando su piel, el rubio gemía, se veía hermoso, el moreno se sentó sobre sus tobillos observando al rubio, le separó las piernas, vagamente su mente registro el que Malfoy había sido virgen, pero estaba completamente drogado, comenzó a lamer su pene, el rubio dio un grito de placer, mientras el moreno separaba más sus piernas.

—Joder Draco… te vez tan hermoso… eres… perfecto. —Siguió metiendo su pene en la boca, masajeaba con las manos los testículos y lentamente comenzó a preparar nuevamente al rubio, Draco era una masa gimiente, por primera vez en su vida no sintió el pecho dolorosamente frío, por primera vez, dejaba de sentir molestias al respirar, se sentó, Harry detuvo sus atenciones en su miembro.

—Te amo. —Por fin Draco pudo decir las palabras prohibidas a ese amor que jamás le correspondería, no importaba, en ese momento no importaba nada, después lidiaría con el cargo de conciencia, con el dolor, con el frío… Y con su ausencia; envolvió la cintura del moreno con las piernas, se aferró a su cuello y el moreno le ayudo a bajar, a sentarse en su pene erecto.

—Ohh por Merlín rubio. —Gimió Harry, mientras el otro comenzaba a descender y a enterrarse completamente, se besaron nuevamente, Draco envolviéndolo con las piernas y brazos, Harry sujetándole desde la cintura, el vaivén comenzó lento, solo un leve movimiento, pero el moreno perdería rápidamente el control, le acostó y siguió un ritmo más rápido, sin despegarse, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, terminaron por segunda vez.

Entonces Draco lo vio, John le sonreía desde una esquina de la habitación y le señalaba un reloj, el rubio sintió como su pecho se apretaba, debía dejarle ir, porque Harry no le amaba, porque Harry jamás le daría una oportunidad, el moreno le miró.

—Pensé que lo habías disfrutado igual que yo. —Dijo acariciándole un costado de la cintura, Draco sonrió, lentamente los poderes veelas se iban suspendiendo.

—Lo hice. —Le sonrió. — ¿Quieres una ducha… antes…? —De irte, debió decir, pero el nudo en su garganta no lo permitió, Harry bostezó.

—Es una buena idea. —La mente de Harry estaba confundida, había ido a algo a la mansión Malfoy, pero no estaba muy seguro, Draco se veía hermoso y apetecible. — ¿me acompañas en la ducha? —Se puso de pie.

—Voy en un minuto. —Harry asintió y entro al baño, John entró inmediatamente la puerta del baño fuera cerrada, pasó la varita por su cuerpo. — ¿está bien?

—Más que bien… estas en estado. —Le sonrió. —Esto es genial, ya no tendremos que volver. —Draco le dio una mirada triste y aspiró el aroma de las sabanas. —Las empacaré si te hace feliz, el rubio asintió. —disfruta… anda… ya vendrá todo lo feo, por ahora te mereces un descanso. —El rubio asintió nuevamente, John se retiró de la habitación, y Draco tuvo la ducha más feliz de su vida.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

Harry estaba inmóvil en su casa… ¿Qué había sido eso? Intenso, si muy intenso y apasionado, lleno de besos… el no besaba a sus amantes, se removió el cabello con ambas manos, ¿porque había hecho eso? ¿Deseaba al rubio? Lo recordó hermoso y alborotado en la cama, sí, lo deseaba… pero estaba seguro que algo más había pasado, algo que no entendía, entonces vio el periódico 'DRACO MALFOY SE VA DE INGLATERRA' él había ido a preguntarle porque… entonces… definitivamente algo había pasado… además… Draco había sido virgen, nunca había sido el primero de nadie, no que fuera importante, en realidad nunca se fijaba en eso, pero de cierta forma, le hizo sentir especial, pero no habría más conversaciones, el rubio se iba… ¿era lo mejor no? El periódico no se enteraría de su aventura, nadie jamás sabría… que el… nadie sabría que el… sintió el pecho apretado, se dejó caer en un sillón en su sala, tomo un whisky de fuego de un sorbo.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro que este cacharro les llevará enteros a Noruega? —Nott miraba desconfiado el barco muggle donde Draco y John volverían a la clínica —Draco está embarazado…

—Aun no tendrá síntomas, de todas formas no quiero arriesgarme con los transportes mágicos. —John firmó el pasaporte. —Draco estará dormido todo el viaje, y después en la clínica estará cinco meses más dormido, no queremos que el veela extrañe a su pareja ahora que se han juntado momentáneamente…

—Espera… ¿ellos no se unieron mágicamente? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Por supuesto que no, para ello Potter tendría que aceptar que Draco es su pareja de por vida y que no habrá ninguna más. —Le contó el medimago —Por supuesto por parte del veela el proceso está completo, por ello no podemos dejar que sea consciente de su separación, hasta que la existencia del bebé sea innegable. —Le sonrió. —entonces la parte veela de Draco comprenderá que aún mas importante que esa unión incompleta, es el bienestar del bebé. —El moreno se veía emocionado, aunque Theodore no estaba del todo convencido, pero nunca había estado de acuerdo con el plan, así que no podía hacer mucho. —Draco será feliz, ya lo veras…

—Bueno, a ti te tocara lidiar con sus crisis…

—Lo vengo haciendo hace años, es mi trabajo… criaturas rechazadas o abandonadas, es mi especialidad. —Trató de sonreír. —Sé que no es lindo, pero les da al menos la opción de vivir.

—Tú eres el experto —Theodore le dio la mano y John subió a barco. —Mantenme informado y avísame si necesitan algo. —Se despidió, Nott se quedó mirando largo rato como el barco se perdía por el horizonte, realmente le hubiera gustado que Draco hubiera podido tener una vida con Potter, no que Potter le cayera bien, pero ambos se merecían ser felices, giró sobre sus talones y enfilo al callejón Diagón.

.

.

.

.

Hermione se apareció en el comedor de Harry, lo vio sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se sentó a su lado.

—Me tarde más de lo que creí, porque el tal John Dahl es un medimago de una clínica privada especializada en criaturas mágicas. —Harry despertó de su estupor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó alterado ¿Qué vinculaba al doctor con Draco—Malfoy? Se corrigió mentalmente.

—Es por lo que me tarde tanto, en Noruega existe una clínica en Sverd i fjell privada, muy costosa, que está centrada en aquellas altas criaturas mágicas con parejas destinadas y que por los motivos que sean han sido rechazadas, o sus parejas han muerto, o sus parejas les abandonan —Siguió hablando ajena de la tormenta que se estaba desatando dentro del moreno —John Dahl se ha especializado en parejas tachadas como rechazadas, según la clínica les ayuda a mantener la calma frente a las crisis físicas y psicológicas que tienen estas criaturas al estar separadas de sus parejas… Recientemente han estado probando un nuevo tratamiento… pero no hay muchos datos sobre el tratamiento, pero si me das más tiempo puedo averiguar… ¿paso algo? —Harry se había puesto blanco como papel, recordó la fiesta, cuando el rubio no había podido continuar o cuando se encontraron en el pub, Draco tenía ataques… y el doctor… le ayudaba porque su pareja… le había rechazado… ' _te amo'_ resonó en su mente, cuando habían follado Draco se lo había dicho… y al terminar se había notado triste.

—Oh por Merlín… Hermione la cague y en grande.

— ¿Ah?

—No puedo creerlo… Los sueños… Las actitudes raras de Malfoy… Su repentina venida a Inglaterra… —Harry se removió en su asiento, si sus suposiciones eras correctas Malfoy se consideraba una criatura rechazada por su pareja destinada… él… y entonces el doctor y su nuevo tratamiento… si tenía razón… Malfoy estaba embarazado, se levantó incapaz de quedarse tranquilo más tiempo, revolvía su cabello nervioso, Hermione le observaba con una ceja alzada, hasta que empezó a contarle, desde los sueños con el pequeño Draco, hasta su reunión, la chica se quedó en silencio procesando todo.

—Llamaré a Ron. —dijo al fin, esto definitivamente era la peor crisis por la que pasaba Harry después de guerra y necesitarían al pelirrojo, le llamaron por red Flo y no tardó en aparecer.

—Deje a Rose con mamá… ¿paso algo? —Preguntó al ver que Harry caminaba de un lado para otro, Hermione tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle.

—Malfoy… un veela… y destinado a ti Harry… eso es… bizarro, al menos. —Seguía el caminar del moreno de un lado a otro —Y bueno… el dejo que sus poderes te influyeran… —Harry dejó de caminar.

—Eso es… por eso olvide todo lo que tenía pensado decirle y preguntarle. —Se sentó frente a sus amigos.

—Pero Harry eso no es lo importante. —Hermione y Harry le miraron al pelirrojo. —Dices que ustedes… bueno… que tuvieron relaciones… y hay una enorme posibilidad de que Malfoy esté en estado… ¿Qué te hace sentir eso Harry? ¿Qué sientes ante la posibilidad de ser padre? ¿Quieres ir tras Malfoy? —Los otros dos le miraban impresionados. —digo, sino te importa, y no quieres saber nada de él… entonces… bueno… no debes hacer nada, Malfoy se fue Noruega ¿no?

—Ron tiene razón… ¿Cómo te hace sentir esta situación?

—Yo… no sé, al principio me sentí engañado, estafado, hasta usado. —Ambos chicos frente a él alzaron una ceja. —Pero ahora pienso… Malfoy es un veela… ellos necesitan a sus parejas… si soy yo ¿Por qué no me buscó? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué se fue? —Ron trató de pensar, Hermione miró el periódico y los datos recolectados.

—El siente que es… un veela rechazado Harry… sea como sea, el cree que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo ¿para qué quedarse? —Hermione miraba las pocas fotografías que había conseguido del centro.

—Al menos debió preguntarme que opinaba… no se… arriesgarse un poco…

—Con la historia que hay entre ustedes… yo no lo haría. —Atajó Ron. —De cierta forma extraña entiendo a Malfoy. —Los otros dos leones le miraron impresionados. —Piénsalo, nuestra historia en la escuela, después la guerra, su familia al lado del—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado… imagino que supuso tu respuesta.

—Pero… —Harry se dejó caer frente a Ron. —Debió al menos preguntar…

— ¿Tú quieres hablar con él? —preguntó Hermione, casi esperanzada.

—No lo sé... yo… no sé cómo definir a Malfoy. —Se removió los cabellos nervioso, Ron sonrió comprensivo.

—Creo que la guerra te coció el cerebro. —Sonrió. —Tienes que aclararte, desde que es lo que quieres hasta que es lo que quieres hablar con él… entonces, te acompañaremos a Noruega para que hables con él. —Harry se le quedó mirando asombrado, siempre estaba esa posibilidad, Draco se había ido, pero siempre podía ir él a buscarlo, tenían una idea de donde podría estar ese centro médico… pero… ¿Qué pensaría Malfoy de verle? ¿Quería él ir a verle?

Ron y Hermione se fueron, él necesitaba pensar, poner un poco de orden en su cabeza, recordaba lo vivido con el rubio, ' _te amo'_ resonaba en su mente… ¿sería posible? Se tomó un vaso de whisky de fuego, no sabía qué hacer, pero al menos ya sabía que tenía opciones, podía seguirle a Noruega… algo se removió dentro de él, sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro, el jodido Malfoy se había ido sin explicarle nada… posiblemente… embarazado… volvió a llorar, golpeo una pared cercana— Jodido. —Golpe. —Malfoy. —Golpe. —Porque. —Golpe. —Me. —Golpe. —Dejaste. —la revelación le impresiono, él también había sido rechazado, incluso antes de saberlo, el rubio les había robado la oportunidad a los dos.

 **FIN**

N/A: he de decir que esta página me tiene súper decepcionada… hay millón de personas que leen que aquí y un montón que te 'Siguen' pero no son capaces de un solo comentario.

Hace poco se hizo una polémica en una página (donde no estoy por cierto) porque se está obligando a sus miembros a comentar o son eliminados, me parece un poco extremo pero de cierta forma entiendo la medida, a todos nos gusta leer, pero los comentarios es lo único que sube el ánimo a los escritores… tengo un fic 'Domador de criaturas mágicas' me está costando seguirlo y la verdad estoy pensando seriamente en no subirlo, precisamente porque me digo… para que me estoy esforzando tanto en escribir algo, en que tenga lógica, en arreglar la ortografía (todo lo que se puede) si ni siquiera sé si alguien lee eso… montón de 'Te sigue XXX' pero pucha se supone que uno se compromete a actualizar…

Olvídenlo, supongo que eso de obligar a la gente comentar es una pendejería, pero curiosamente… lo entiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 9:  
**  
Harry se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de aurores quien era además su feje dentro del departamento de regulación de la ley mágica, el hombre levantó levemente la mirada cuando el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí, alzó una ceja al ver por primer vez en su vida, a Harry Potter nervioso.

— ¿Y bien? —Le instó a hablar, Harry removió su cabello nervioso, aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero si quería hacer un cambio debía comenzar con algo 'seguro'.

—Yo… necesito irme a Noruega… unos meses —Le costó hablar, no estaba seguro donde quedaba la dichosa clínica, tenían nociones vagas, pero no sabían del lugar exacto y mucho menos sabía que le diría a Malfoy cuando lo tuviera al frente.

— ¿De cuantos meses estamos hablando exactamente? —Harry se removió aún más histérico. —No lo sabes en verdad. —El moreno asintió, Robarts se masajeo el puente de la nariz, no sería jefe de aurores si no supiera lidiar con las situaciones personales de sus aurores. —Haremos un trato señor Potter. —Harry le miró esperanzado. —Imagino que su situación se debe a un tema personal, y que no tiene nada que ver con la seguridad del mundo… ¿verdad? —Harry asintió repetidas veces, Robarts sintió que hablaba con un crío. —Bien, se tomara el tiempo que necesite, me mantendrá al tanto respecto de su vuelta, estará en calidad de jefe del departamento en reposo, es decir, sin paga ¿todo claro? —Harry volvió a asentir, giro sobre sus tobillos para salir. —Señor Potter. —Harry se volvió a mirar a su jefe. —Lo sea… resuélvalo y vuelva. —Robarts tendría una dura tarea, explicarle al ministro porque el líder del departamento de regulación de ley mágica había dejado su puesto de forma incomprensible y sin motivos aparentes.

—Muchas gracias señor. —Harry hizo una reverencia al salir, respiró hondamente, Hermione y Ron le esperaban en un asiento en la sala de esperas del centro de aurores. —Ya está… el entendió…

—Tienen que darme unos días para saber el lugar exacto donde está la clínica…

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Nott? —Interrumpió Ron a su mujer, les sonrió a ambos. —Me agrada la idea de que Harry por fin ordene su vida, pero no quiero dejar a Rose tanto tiempo con mamá, me la echara a perder con tanto mimo y estoy seguro que Nott sabe.

—No creo que quiera ayudarnos. —Dijo Hermione pensativa, Harry ya había comenzado a caminar al ascensor.

—Hay que preguntarle, Noruega es un país enorme nos tardaremos una eternidad en encontrarle. —Ron suspiró y se rascó la cabeza pensando. —Y tienes que considerar que es una clínica exclusiva y que su deber es proteger la tranquilidad de sus pacientes, creo que eso será más complejo que llegar. —Harry bufó frustrado y todo por culpa de Draco— No —Hablo—mis—problemas—Malfoy.

—Le enviare una carta a Nott. —Dijo al fin señalando la salida del ministerio.

—No sé hasta donde pueda ser una buena idea. —Los dos hombres miraron a Hermione. —Piénsenlo, mi mejor amigo ha vivido sufriendo porque es rechazado por su pareja destinada, por algo que aun no comprendo bien, vuelve y se queda embarazado de él, pero en lugar de quedarse para presionar a Harry a hacerse cargo, se va, sin escándalos, sin prensa… Malfoy no quiere saber nada de Harry, porque cree que Harry no quiere saber nada de él, ergo, si Harry le pide la dirección de clínica, desde el punto de vista de Nott estará alterando la paz y la tranquilidad de Malfoy… si vas, estarás poniendo a Malfoy en sobre aviso, que por alguna razón le estas buscando y la seguridad será mucho mayor… en lo personal, si la situación fuera al revés, no solo no te ayudaría sino que además haría todo lo posible por despistarte. —Los chicos suspiraron abatidos, dándole la razón.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sintiéndose un poco derrotado.

—Vamos a Noruega y allá veamos como damos con la clínica. —Terminó por decidir Harry, los otros dos asintieron.

 **Capítulo 10  
**  
John reviso el pulso y los niveles de magia, todo estaba en orden, sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Draco, llevaba casi dos semanas durmiendo, y esperaba que fuera así por los próximos cinco o seis meses, trataría de evitar por todos los medios que le despertaran antes.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la mujer acercándose al veela dormido. —Recibí tu lechuza.

—Señora Malfoy bienvenida. —Saludó el medimago a la bruja que no le dio mucha importancia.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo, y mi nieto? —Preguntó sin despegar la vista de su hijo, su único hijo, maldición de ser veela, Lucius estaría feliz de saber que sería abuelo se lo diría cuando fuera a visitarle a Flam.

—Todo se ha desarrollado de acuerdo a lo esperado, aún no sabemos si será un niño o una niña, tampoco podemos determinar si será veela o no, pero hasta ahora todo ha sido satisfactorio. —Informó John sonriéndole. —Esperamos tener su muestra mágica para las transfusiones, también sería conveniente que el señor Malfoy viniera…

—Está en Flam…

—No hay problema, la clínica puede tramitar una concesión con un decreto mágico. —La mujer le sonrió por primera vez.

—No me sorprende que tengan el prestigio que tienen… con el dinero que piden. —Narcisa se sentó junto a su hijo, su adoración, Draco era lejos el hombre más hermoso que había visto, además de toda una rareza considerando que era un veela macho, acarició una de sus manos, tibia, por lo menos el dinero servía para que le cuidaran bien, siempre pensó que la persona que fuera escogida por su magia estaría feliz de estar a su lado, de caminar de su brazo, todo desde que había nacido, le había indicado que su bebé sería muy feliz, apretó los puños pero Lucius le había cagado la vida y eso, era muy difícil de perdonar. — ¿Qué pasaría si Potter decidiera tener más hijos?

—En realidad el señor Potter no está ligado de ninguna forma mágica a Draco, por lo que podría hacer su vida normal. —Apretó los dientes puto Potter, si estaba en sus manos ella jamás permitiría que el león tuviera una vida normal, jamás le permitiría tener algo cercano al amor, a él también le correspondía sufrir, tenía que hacerlo por hacer sufrir a su bebé. —De acuerdo a lo estipulado en el tratamiento y a como hemos visto su evolución en otros pacientes, Draco tampoco debería presentar problemas en su vida…

—Aunque no podría tener más hijos, ni tener una relación amorosa plena… ni hablar de sexo —Narcisa seguía acariciando una de las manos de su hijo, el medimago se quedó en silencio. —Vete, quiero estar sola con mi hijo.

—Si señora. —John salió contrariado, por lo general los parientes de sus pacientes estaban felices con saber que sus seres queridos no morirían, pero ella era una reina y no se iba a contentar con términos medios, le dio un poco de pena Potter, cuando Draco estuviera bien y estable, estaba seguro que la furia de la mujer se haría sentir por todo Londres, suspiró, por ahora su prioridad era buscar donantes mágicos compatibles con Draco.

* * *

Flam era una prisión para magos de alta seguridad y de altos estándares de vida, era prácticamente un pent—house con piscina, con visitas diarias, con trajes de diseñador, con equipo de quidditch, centro de medimagia, masajes, paseos al aire libre… 23 hectáreas de áreas verdes, donde los 'prisioneros' podían recrearse con la mayor libertad y confidencialidad posible, para entrar se debía tener al menos diez generaciones de magos que abalaran la pureza de la sangre, una cantidad de millones de galeones en los bancos de los duendes suizos y pagar una cantidad obscena a los ministerios para que validaran a Flam como una cárcel.

Lucius estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando los procedimientos mágicos de reproducción de los veelas, hace muy poco había recibido una llamada de Narcisa, nada conciliadora su mujer lo odiaba en esos momentos, eso le hizo sonreír, justamente la clínica en Sverd i fjell había dado con aquello que las altas criaturas mágicas amaban más que a sus parejas… sus hijos, Lucius lo sabía de primera mano, Narcisa siempre lo había amado incondicionalmente y le había seguido a todas sus estupideces, pero jamás le perdonaría haber puesto en peligro a Draco, la luz de sus ojos, Lucius suspiró agotado, él tampoco podía perdonárselo… Draco era su adoración, la razón de su existencia por mucho tiempo, él y Narcisa por supuesto.

Tenía que hablar con el alcaide de la prisión, según su mujer su hijo iba a necesitar donaciones de magia para mantenerse él y a su nieto o nieta, aunque su mujer también le indico que en Sverd i fjell le enviarían un decreto mágico… amaba Noruega, los Malfoy no tenían futuro en Inglaterra, por su culpa pero en el continente era otra cosa, y el oro siempre imponía la ley… en ese aspecto, su familia siempre seria tratada con deferencia.

— ¿Señor Malfoy podemos hablar? —Justamente, el alcaide de Flam, Ivan Moffat, Lucius guardo sus anotaciones y los libros que estaba leyendo. —Caminemos señor Malfoy. —Salieron a los terrenos. —Supe que su hijo está en la fase final de su tratamiento en Sverd i fjell.

—Así es, al parecer todo ha funcionado de acuerdo a los requerimientos de la clínica. —Lucius tenía paciencia, su caída no tenía nada que ver con no saber negociar, había sido una mala jugada (una muy mala jugada en palabras de su mujer) esperaría a que Moffat dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Estoy al tanto de que necesitara mucha magia de buena 'calidad' si me entiende. —El hombre miro los pastos de Flam tan bien cuidados para la recreación de los prisioneros.

—Entiendo lo que necesita mi hijo, lo que no estoy entendiendo bien, es lo que me esta insinuando. —El hombre pareció complacido, le sonrió de cierta forma le resulto parecido a Dumbledore y eso le intimidó un poco, aunque no lo dejo ver.

—Mi querido señor Malfoy usted estará aquí por los menos dos años más y créame que en Flam nos hemos esmerado en cuestionar los procesos legales de Inglaterra, pero es todo aun tan reciente. —Suspiró dramáticamente Lucius hubiera girado los ojos. —No le negaremos jamás que vaya a dar magia a su hijo, que según lo que tengo entendido es un verdadero regalo de los antiguos dioses. —El hombre le volvió sonreír. —Contara por supuesto con la protección de Flam… pero mi oferta iba más allá… lo conozco señor Malfoy y sé que su suerte va a cambiar pronto y como yo, sé que usted sabe recompensar a los amigos… —Lucius le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Tengo quince jóvenes, muy jóvenes señor Malfoy, de linaje antiguo y ancestral como su propia casa que están dispuestos a donar magia a su hijo. —Era importante que los donadores que no eran parte de la familia fueran jóvenes, pues así se aseguraba que el donador podría reponer la magia donada.

—Eso es un regalo que no podría llegar en mejor momento y como usted dice, se valorar a mis amigos. —Lucius sonrió. —Señor Moffat le aseguro que cuando salga le ayudare…

—No mi señor. —El hombre tenía una mirada inteligente, pero algo parecía estar alterándolo, no notaba malas intenciones, pero algo quería, era un hombre corpulento, hasta bonachón, todos sus instintos le decían que debía correr, no por nada había llegado a ser alcaide de Flam. —Es mi sobrino… en Inglaterra, el necesita ayuda, mucha a mi parecer.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tengo una persona de confianza en Inglaterra que podrá ayudarle. —El anciano aplaudió feliz, Lucius pudo respirar al menos lo que el hombre quería no tenía nada que ver con su familia.

—Blaise Zabini, no he podido contactar con él desde los incidentes en Hogwarts que terminaron con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. —Le contó mirándole directamente, eso era mucho tiempo, realmente había pocas alternativas respecto del chico o había huido fuera de Inglaterra o estaba muerto.

— ¡Vaya! lo conozco, eran compañeros de escuela con mi hijo y será un gusto ayudarle…

—Su madre le dejo en una muy mala situación en esa guerra que vivieron… quiero principalmente saber cómo esta, aunque la ley londinense esta algo radicalizada, quiero que venga con la familia. —El hombre se veía realmente preocupado.

—Hablaré a través de la red flo inmediatamente con mi embajador allá… si hubiera sabido que Blaise necesitaba ayuda no hubiera hecho falta esta conversación, lo consideramos familia. —A Lucius realmente le sorprendió saber que el chico llevaba tanto tiempo desaparecido y a nadie le había dado por preguntar, el que Theodore no le hubiera buscado hacía todo el asunto más extraño.

—Mañana mi querido amigo, hoy, usted viajara con la escolta adecuada a ver a su hijo. —Le sonrió. —Él lo necesita más que nadie, me alegra saber que nos entendemos me comunicare con Sverd i fjell respecto a los donadores.

 **Capítulo 11  
**  
Harry miraba por el ventanal, nevaba y el color blanco abundaba en Oslo, miro los folletos de diferentes clínicas, aun no daban con la que atendía a Draco, pero de cierta forma se sintió más cerca de él, recargo su cabeza en la ventana cerrada ¿Por qué Draco había asumido que él le rechazaría? Dadas las circunstancias, aunque no hubiera estado de acuerdo le hubiera ayudado; miro la varita del rubio entre sus manos.

 _'¿Quiere que muera verdad? ¿Por qué soy tan malo como el—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado? ¿Usted se encarga de los malos y yo lo soy, por eso me quiere muerto verdad?'  
_  
Se le apretó el pecho al recordar su sueño ¿Draco de verdad pensaba eso de él? Trato de ponerse en el lugar del rubio, al finalizar la guerra… pero no podía, no recordaba que había hecho el platino después de la pelea de Hogwarts… aunque él había hablado en su favor y el de su madre en sus juicios… ¿entonces porque no decirle ahí? Cuando se encontraron en la sala de los tribunales, el rubio le había dado las gracias… y según lo que había averiguado, tiempo después habían trasladado a su padre de prisión.

Apretó los puños, puto Malfoy que asumía cosas erradas porque estaba equivocado, aunque el mismo se diera cuenta hace poco, suspiró.

—Ve a dormir, no sacas nada con quedarte pensando. —Dijo Hermione mirando como Ron roncaba en su cama, sonrió con ternura.

—No logro entenderle Hermione… los veelas arriesgan sus vidas si no están con sus parejas, si eso no fue suficiente motivación para que me buscara… no sé qué pensar —Se removió nervioso y se sentó en un sillón frente a la cama donde su amigo roncaba.

—En realidad creo que su relación desde el inicio partió mal —Se sentó a su lado. —Piénsalo, nunca pudiste dejar de estar pendiente de él, de lo que hacía, con quien hablaba… él tampoco, pero lo enfocaron mal y cuando se vino todo lo de la guerra fue peor, pues estaban en lugares dispares en el tablero. —Hermione vio con Harry bajaba los hombros resignado.

— ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad? Yo… no se bien… es difícil de explicar… creo que al menos me debe una explicación, me drogo, me uso… —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que para él no debe ser mejor. —Harry la miro esperanzado. —Es un veela, esta mágicamente hecho para amarte y protegerte, tuvo que pasar por sobre todo eso por este posible tratamiento, que aún no sabemos bien en que consiste, pero después de eso de esa vez que estuvieron juntos, en lugar de reclamarte como su pareja tuvo que dejarte ir. —La mirada de Hermione expresaba pura pena. —No debe ser fácil dejar ir a la persona que sabes está hecha para ti. —Miró a Ron. —Malfoy lo hizo.

—Lo hizo porque piensa que lo odio y que lo quiero muerto…

— ¿Alguna vez le demostraste que no es así? —Harry pareció ofendido.

—Está bien, tienes razón en eso de las peleas en la escuela… pero volví por él en la sala de menesteres que se quemaba por el fuego maldito y después hable en su favor en su juicio. —Harry lucia alterado. —Algo debe decirle… que no lo odio al menos… que no lo quiero muerto. —La chica tomó aire armándose de paciencia.

—No soy una experta, porque mi trato con Slytherin se limita a Andrómeda, pero según como creo que lo ve él, volviste por el en la sala de menesteres porque se lo debías de cuando él nos ayudó en su casa, con eso tienes marcador en cero y respecto al juicio se lo debías a Narcisa que le mintió al—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado. —Pensó un rato. —Por lo demás tu estas en números rojos. —Harry iba a reclamar, pero la chica siguió hablando. —Trataste de matarlo, si Harry literalmente, con un Sectumsempra en el baño…

— ¡El me lanzo un Crucio! —Se defendió con vehemencia.

—Si aceptamos lo que te dijo en sueños lo hizo para asustarte y apunto a la pared. —Harry se quedó mudo. —Por otro lado, él no te reconoce porque no quiere en la mansión Malfoy y a cambio tú le quitas la varita y le dejas desarmado frente a los mortífagos. —Harry tragó duro, el rubio de su sueño también le había recriminado eso. —Guinda de la torta, al volver a Londres donde estaba obligado por su medimago a tener relaciones contigo lo primero que sabe de ti es que te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve… —Harry iba a hablar la chica le silencio con una mano. —Para rematar su pésima relación, cada vez que él intento hablar contigo o que fueras a su casa, le rechazaste o lo tratabas mal.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Eso sí que le sorprendió, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

—Piénsalo, no fuiste a la fiesta o por lo menos el no supo que fuiste. —Hermione giro lo ojos. —Porque todo lo que tiene el nombre Draco Malfoy te llama la atención, pero no podías ir a saludar y a conversar como personas adultas, inmediatamente te pusiste a la defensiva, pensando que tramaba algo…

—¡ES QUE TRAMABA ALGO! —Ron se removió y se quejó en sueños, Harry se quedó en silencio, Hermione le dio una mala mirada.

—No, él quería llamar TÚ atención si la hubiera tenido de buena forma tal vez hoy no estaríamos aquí. —Harry se quedó mudo. —Eso sin contar con esa vez que nos encontramos en el pub, ese donde Ron pensó que estaba ebrio, te lo querías comer y no de buena forma, para terminar su carta de disculpa…

— ¿Cuál disculpa?

—Nos envió una invitación a su casa para disculparse por su comportamiento en el pub… —Harry asintió y removió sus manos. —Harry no te digo esto para abatirte, él te ama te lo dijo. —Harry la miró esperanzado la chica sonrió. —Pero tienes que reconocer que las cosas entre ustedes nunca han sido fáciles…

—Si él está embarazado…

—Tendrán menos tiempo para arreglar las cosas, pero yo creo que su problema ha sido siempre el no hablar las cosas directamente. —Harry asintió. —Si quieres una oportunidad debes ser claro… ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo. —El moreno camino a la puerta.

—Hermione… ¿tú crees que él me escuche? —Preguntó dudoso sin atrever a mirarla.

—Si no lo pensara no te habría animado a venir. —Harry sonrió levemente y salió, aunque Hermione no quiso decirle que probablemente su mayor prueba seria atravesar la seguridad de la clínica.

* * *

John reviso los hechizos, todo funcionando en orden, miro a la mujer que aun sostenía la mano de su hijo con cariño y que le hablaba de lo que harían cuando abriera los ojos, sintieron unos ruidos desde el pasillo, John se excusó y salió a ver, nada le preparo para encontrarse con los insidiosos ojos de Lucius Malfoy, John trago, ese hombre respiraba poder y respeto, se quedó en su lugar.

— ¿Te quedaras ahí? —Le miró de arriba abajo, estaba escoltado por dos magos que vestían el uniforme de Flam pero parecían más sus guardaespaldas que sus captores.

—Señor Malfoy no le esperábamos tan pronto. —El rubio giro los ojos, John reconoció ese gesto en el mismo Draco, le dio el paso, pero a penas Lucius puso un pie en la habitación de su hijo, una fuerte bofetada se dejó oír.

— ¿Este es mi recibimiento mujer? —Gruño disconforme masajeándose la zona adolorida.

—Te mereces más… por tu culpa mi hijo… —John no notó en que minuto Narcisa se había movido tan rápido pero Lucius no se quedó atrás y la atrapo entre sus brazos.

—Yo aún te amo, siempre te he amado y lamento mucho lo que paso. —Sonrió, John decidió dejarles solos, los guardias de Flam custodiaron la entrada, Narcisa se removía molesta.

—No creas que te salvaras, pedazo de salvaje… mi bebé. —Narcisa se quebró al mirar a Draco en el coma inducido en que le tenían en la clínica. —Lucius… —Lloró. —No estoy hecha para verle sufrir. —El rubio acaricio los cabellos de su veela habían estado tantos días separados, primero en Londres y después en Flam, claro que en Noruega había sido únicamente porque la mujer no había querido visitarle.

—Lo arreglaremos. —Se abrazaron.

—Me has hecho falta. —Lucius se rió.

—No me has ido a ver en todos estos meses a Flam, no es como Azkaban. —Narcisa se alejó de él.

—Estas castigado. —Lucius le sonrió

—Pero cielo, a ti también te duele nuestra separación… no estas hecha para estar lejos de mí. —Le dio una sonrisa encantadora la mujer bufó. —Ven aquí. —Negó él rubio se acercó a ella. —Tengo entendido que los tratamientos de Sverd i fjell también te han ayudado. —Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Draco, tomo una de sus manos, estaba cálida.

—Ellos tienen razón, por muy veela que sea, Draco esta antes que tú. —Lucius sonrió triste, pero asintió.

—Tiene que ser así. —Dijo traspasándole magia. —Conseguí otros quince donantes para cuando el embarazo este en momentos más delicados. —Narcisa trato de disimular, pero estaba feliz era peligroso el embarazo sin magia constante y ella no podía suplir a Harry Potter. —Hijo, tienes que volver con nosotros. —Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Alguna idea de lo que haremos con Potter. —Preguntó sin acercarse a su marido, Lucius sonrió, veela orgullosa.

—En otra situación lo hubiera mandado a eliminar pero dudo que alguien pueda. —Suspiró frustrado, Narcisa asintió. —Así que me conformare con arruinar la vida de aquellos a los que el ama…

—Los Weasley

—Todo Londres ardera por el dolor de Draco. —Sentenció, Narcisa por fin sonrió conforme y dejó que Lucius la abrazara. —Además necesito información de Blaise Zabini.

—No he sabido nada de él ni de su madre. —Narcisa le abrazo también, a pesar de todos los errores de su marido, ella siempre le amaría y definitivamente su veela interno le necesitaba.

—Es sobrino de Moffat. —Narcisa asintió. —Dice que no tiene ningún tipo de información desde la guerra es mucho tiempo... ¿crees que Theodore pueda averiguar?

—Le pediré que se ponga a ello… ¿Lucius? —El hombre tenía la nariz enterrada en su cuello y olía su cabello. —Ya sé cómo hacer arder Londres.

 **Capítulo 12:  
**  
Habían pasado dos semanas en Noruega, Ron había tenido que volver a Londres por Rose, pero Hermione continuaba la búsqueda junto a Harry, habían decidido que lo mejor sería buscar a John Dahl, sería más fácil dar con el medimago que con la clínica, pero no tenían casi nada y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Al parecer —Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cafetería del hotel donde alojaban, la chica había encontrado un contacto en el bajo mundo —Malfoy está cerca Sverd i fjell, para los muggles es un complejo turístico, pero tiene una entrada mágica, según el informante que tengo es un lugar muy costoso pero que ha tenido métodos revolucionarios en las criaturas mágicas. —Harry le quitó el pequeño libro donde indicaba los objetivos de la clínica y sus métodos. —Conseguir información me llevo una buena tanda de sobornos, al parecer esta clase de clínicas solo se 'publicita' en los altos círculos sociales y tienes que llegar por recomendación. —Los ojos verdes de Harry relampaguearon peligrosamente al pasar las hojas del librito. —ya viste el método revolucionario ¿eh?

—No puedo creerlo. —Harry miró la premisa, la única persona que podría ser más amada por una criatura mágica que su pareja destinada, era un hijo de ambos, en el caso de los hombres lobo incluso postulaban vientres de alquiler pues al vivir las transformaciones pues ellos no podían llevar a los bebés, en el caso de los vampiros tenían cuidadores diurnos especializados para los momentos en que no pudieran estar debido al sol… en el caso de los veelas… se planeaba un embarazo… pero un párrafo en particular llamo su atención.

 _Tratamiento para el veela rechazado.  
_ Debido a que el veela está en viviendo un estado de rechazo, la relación sexual con su pareja puede significar la ruina total de todo el tratamiento de control previo, es por ello que una vez embarazados, se induce a los veelas a un coma hasta que la existencia del bebé es innegable y es palpable, así se traspasa el amor y preocupación de la pareja al hijo no nato.  
Además de tratarse la depresión pos unión, la clínica garantiza satisfacción total e independencia al futuro para el veela…

Casos probados…

Completa privacidad…

Medimagos especializados…

Había varios tipos de tratamientos que la clínica probaba de acuerdo al grado de depresión de cada criatura, pero a Harry se le estrujaba el corazón solo de pensar lo que Draco había estado viviendo… lo que el mismo había estado viviendo, su constante sentimiento de vacío podía ser explicado, suspiró agotado por tanta información, no lograba comprender el actuar del platino, pero la única forma de resolverlo era hablarlo directamente.

—Según esto… Draco debe estar pasando por una etapa de coma inducido… ¿Cómo hablare con él? —Hermione suspiró cansada hace rato que veía a Harry cada vez más deprimido, y eso que ella aun no le decía que había una enorme posibilidad de que no pudieran hablar directamente con el veela.

—De eso quería hablarte… tenemos una dirección y un tratamiento, pero… —La chica se veía nerviosa Harry la miró impaciente. —Es una clínica especializada en criaturas rechazadas… y Draco estará viviendo una de las fases finales de su tratamiento estrella, lo más seguro es que no te permitan verlo. —Harry agrandó los ojos notando la gran verdad.

—Es cierto… mi presencia podría… —Los ojos se le cristalizaron. —Podría explicarles que Draco en realidad no es un veela rechazado.

— ¡Guau! Eso podría funcionar hace rato que no dejo de pensar en eso. —Se estiró en su silla como un gato sentía los músculos acalambrados, hace días que dormía mal y extrañaba a Ron y a Rose. — ¿Cómo es posible que esta clínica no investigue sobre las relaciones de sus clientes? Digo…

—Fue él el que me rechazo a mi Hermione. —Harry miró sus manos, la chica lo miró como si estuviera diciendo estupideces. —El jamás nos dio una oportunidad, solo se fue… y aquí dice 'Clínica experta en criaturas mágicas vinculadas a parejas rechazadas' no es solo que la pareja les rechace… en este caso… el rechazado fui yo. —Harry se acongojo aún más. —Es probable que sea… por todas las parejas que he tenido. —Hermione le masajeo un hombro.

—Tienes que hacer que te acepte. —Le sonrió. —Además… tenemos la ley de nuestra parte. —Harry la miro interrogante Hermione le cerró un ojo. —La ley será justamente tu carta de presión, con los Malfoy y en la clínica. —Sonrió, Harry asintió.

 **Capítulo 13.  
**  
Narcisa estaba nuevamente sentada junto a Draco, sonreía imaginando como cambiaría la vida de la familia en los próximos meses, Lucius saldría de Flam y Draco seria padre, sonrió de nuevo, la mansión Malfoy en Noruega brillaría con la llegada de su nieto o nieta, sabía que lamentablemente sería imposible que Draco tuviera más hijos pero con uno sería suficiente, ella siempre quiso tener más hijos pero la situación en Londres era inestable y era un riego tener otro, quito los cabellos plata de su hijo de su frente.

—Vas a ser tan feliz amor. —Jugaba con su cabello. —Noruega es frío pero es muy hermoso y tienen unas de las mejores educaciones mágicas del mundo su escuela mágica es Vigeland, incluso tienen cultura vikinga es encantador. —Tomó una de sus manos. —Y tú vas a poder estudiar lo que quieras amor, lo que sea… Arte incluso, no importa si a Lucius no le gusta… harás lo que quieras amor…

—Señora Malfoy. —El medimago entró con una bandeja de comida y varias cosas levitando. —Tiene que comer. —Le dejo la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama de Draco, mientras el medimago revisaba los hechizos alrededor del rubio. — ¿Todo bien? —La mujer le dio una mirada extraña, hace rato que sentía un olor familiar en el medimago que no había logrado identificar.

—Dime algo… ¿Dahl no? —El medimago sonrió.

—Usted dígame como quiera. —La mujer sonrió ya sabía que conocía a ese hombre.

—Blaise. —Dijo sonriéndole por primera vez. —Sabes que tu tío está buscándote no han tenido noticias tuyas.

—Es mejor así. —Blaise se sentó junto a Narcisa. —Cuando supe lo que Draco estaba viviendo no pude no ayudarle ya estaba en Suiza estudiando medimagia, pero me especialice en criaturas mágicas por él…

—Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él. —Le dijo sin dejar de mirar los cambios mágicos en la nueva imagen del chico que había conocido a los seis años.

—En realidad… quiero que me ayude con Theo, pero Theo no me mirara si Draco está en este estado. —Sonrió incómodo. —Theo es demasiado cercano a Draco, no está mal… es solo que es como un caballo solo puede ver a una persona a la vez… no me reconoció cuando estuve en Londres…

—Fue peligroso que volvieras.

—Naa… entre Draco y Potter, el mundo mágico de Londres no se preocuparía por nadie más. —Sonrió, pero comenzaron a oír ruidos en el pasillo. —Quédese aquí iré a ver.

Narcisa sonrió, a pesar de todo lo malo vivido en Londres Draco tenía amigos, amigos reales, no como los de Lucius. —Vez amor hay muchas personas que te quieren… —Algo le apretó la garganta. —Tienes que despertar amor.

—HE DICHO QUE NO. —Escuchó los gritos, Narcisa se recompuso y salió, había un grupo no menos de cinco paramédicos y tres medimagos, además de personal de seguridad, la mujer se acercó al grupo algunos metros alejados de la habitación de Draco.

—Te dije que no voy a preguntarte quiero verlo. —Exigió… Harry Potter, Narcisa se quedó mirándole en shock ¿Cómo era posible que Potter hubiera ido a Noruega? ¿A qué había venido? ¿Por Draco? Eso le molestó, a su hijo le había tomado muchos años aceptar su realidad como para que Potter apareciera y revolucionara todo.

 **Capítulo 14:  
**  
Potter había sido llevado a una oficina, alejado de las habitaciones Narcisa y 'John' estaban en la sala con el moreno que rumiaba, Hermione Granger estaba a su lado y las dos serpientes sabían que eso no era nada bueno.

—Señora Malfoy tratemos de llevar esto en paz. —Habló Hermione sacando una carpeta con variada documentación legal, Narcisa abrió enorme los ojos al reconocer parte de esos documentos. —Harry es un héroe de guerra, me corrijo, es EL héroe de guerra, si Draco Malfoy esta embarazado de él es normal que Harry quiera participar mágicamente en su gestación, eso, sin delimitar que puede pedir la tutela completa del bebé en cuestión. —Narcisa y Blaise estaban como papel eso terminaría por matar a Draco.

—Si están aquí, deben saber que es este lugar. —Habló Blaise, John. —Por lo tanto deben saber que la vida de Draco peligraría si…

—Es bueno que empecemos a hablar el mismo idioma. —Hermione sonrió.

— ¡Basta! —Harry tomó una de las manos de su amiga. —Esto no es necesario… señora Malfoy, Draco no es un veela rechazado él jamás me dijo nada… ni de sus sentimientos ni de su situación… —Tanto Narcisa como Blaise le miraron sorprendidos. —No supe de nada de esto hasta hace poco, cuando viajo a Londres con su medimago para este tratamiento.

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir Potter? —Preguntó Narcisa confundida entre un mar se sensaciones ¿sería posible que Potter quisiera a su hijo? ¿Sería posible que Draco lograra ser un veela pleno?

—Quiero hablar con él… arreglar todos estos malos entendidos… —Harry removió sus manos. —No quiero decirles nada no corresponde, quiero decírselo a él primero. —La puerta de volvió a abrir, estruendosamente, Lucius tenía una mirada asesina, Hermione se sintió intimidada.

—¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO! Fuera de aquí —Gritó totalmente fuera de control, los guardias de Flam sacaron las varitas. —Saquen a ese par de mi vista. —Los dos hombres se acercaron peligrosamente a los dos leones, Hermione no dudó en sacar su varita pero Harry supo que no podía permitirse una pelea con la familia de su… de su futuro… de Draco.

—Ustedes se quedan dónde están. —Narcisa se puso elegantemente de pie. —Potter, usted se quedara aquí con su amiga. —Le miró de pies a cabeza con la varita aun en la mano. —mientras hablo con el medimago de mi hijo y con mi esposo, cuando vuelva, llegaremos a un acuerdo. —Lucius la miró sin creer lo que su mujer decía, Blaise que sabía que Narcisa debía ser rápidamente obedecida, se levantó y salió su mujer le hizo una señal, Lucius tomo aire y salió lo más dignamente posible que pudo.

Blaise abrió otra oficina y la insonorizó, Narcisa dio un par de vueltas antes de mirarlos seriamente. — ¿Existe la posibilidad que Draco no le hubiera dicho nada a Potter? —Preguntó mirando al medimago.

—Si. —Suspiró y tomó asiento junto a Lucius mientras Narcisa les taladraba con los ojos. —Draco y Potter vivían peleando en la escuela, la cosa paso a mayores cuando Potter casi le mato en el baño… Narcisa ya no como una pelea infantil, Draco estuvo a punto de morir desangrado por su mano, ni Voldemort estuvo más cerca de ser atacado de esa forma… a partir de ahí, él se consideró un veela rechazado y ni yo ni Theo lo cuestionamos. —Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada, Draco su bebé había sido atacado de muerte por su pareja, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Supiste de eso? —Preguntó a Lucius, mirándole como si quisiera matarle, todo era su culpa después de todo, la mujer temblaba visiblemente de pura rabia.

—No… o sea… no cuando paso, estaba en Azkaban pero Snape me informó cuando nos sacaron de prisión… para cuando hable con Draco el ya no… ya no era el mismo. —Dijo Lucius moviéndose incomodo en la silla junto a Blaise, Narcisa suspiró cansada.

—Mi pobre bebé… es la época de la misión de matar a Dumbledore… debe haberse sentido tan solo… —Narcisa dejo salir las lágrimas eso no debería haber pasado.

— ¿Me quieren explicar que hace Potter y la sangre sucia aquí? —Preguntó ya calmado Lucius y notando mucha familiaridad entre el medimago y su mujer, cosa que le desagrado.

—Potter debe haber atado cabos de cuando fuimos a Londres y paso algo que jamás pensé que pasaría… Potter está enamorado de Draco… y parte de su comportamiento de mierda debe deberse a la separación con su pareja. —Habló Blaise tomando una mano de Narcisa de cierta forma había una luz de esperanza. —Si las cosas son así… cuando Draco despierte… el podrá estar con su pareja… y ser una pareja veela normal. —El medimago soltó a la veela cuando sintió el gruñido nada elegante de Lucius.

—Es Blaise tonto esposo mío. —Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron hasta más no poder. —Hasta lo más inaudito por Draco. —Sonrió cansada. —Hablare con Potter sino me converse... —Caminó a la puerta pero giro sobre sus tobillos. —Tú. —Apuntó a Lucius. —Hablaras con Blaise y no me molestaran. —Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron peligrosamente, ambos hombres dentro de la habitación asintieron.

* * *

Cuando Narcisa volvió la hizo sonreír el hecho de que Potter y Granger parecieran estar discutiendo, según lo que alcanzo a captar de conversación, Granger creía que lo mejor era haberles asustado un poco más con el tema legal, mientras que Potter estaba cansado de todo y solo quería que le dejaran ver a Draco, seguramente ni Potter estaba realmente consciente de cuanto amaba a su hijo; la mujer tomo asiento frente a los leones y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Estuvo usted durante su sexto año en Hogwarts vinculado al acto que casi le costó la vida a mi hijo en el baño de prefectos? —La pregunta descolocó a Harry, quien bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Sí, llevaba tiempo siguiéndolo, sabía que planeaba algo no sabía lo que era, el me lanzó un crucio… yo respondí con un sectumsempra. —Seguía mirando sus manos.

— ¿Entonces entiendes porque Draco se consideró un veela rechazado? —Suspiró cansada, el dolor que un veela sentía cuando su pareja le lastimaba era abrumador, pero cuando este estaba planeado para matar… los veelas se veían tentados a dejarse morir solo con el pensamiento de que sus parejas quisieran hacerles daño.

—No lo sabía… y después… lo saque del fuego maldito y habl…

—No importa… desde ese minuto, usted pudo pedirle matrimonio y Draco seguiría considerándose un veela rechazado. —Harry se sintió fracasado si era así, entonces el rubio jamás le aceptaría, escuchó a la mujer suspirar derrotada, se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

—A partir de ahí, todo lo que usted hizo por nosotros y por él, fueron cosas que Draco debe haber atribuido a su rol de héroe… o alguna otra cosa, para los veelas los ataques mágicos… de nuestra pareja… son… —No pudo terminar la frase, sintió un nudo angustiante en la garganta pobre Draco, cerró los ojos dándose fuerza. —Pero aún tenemos una opción. —Harry la miró esperanzado. —No por ahora, Draco estará en coma inducido durante cinco meses, sería bueno que usted le diera de su magia y que él sintiera su presencia… pero no adelantare su despertar. —Harry volvió a asentir un poco más feliz. —Cuando despierte será su deber convencerle de sus sentimientos… y que le crea. —Narcisa se puso de pie y caminó a la salida, abrió la puerta, pero se giró sobre sus talones. — ¿Señor Potter? —Harry la miró interrogante. —Crucio.

 **Capítulo 15:  
**  
— ¿Estás seguro? —Hermione miró desconfiada al medimago de los Malfoy.

—Si Hermione, no puedo seguir abusando de tu amistad, reúnete con Ron y Rose… yo iré cuando pueda convencer a Draco. —Le sonrió era una sonrisa esperanzada. —Tampoco creo que Madame Malfoy vuelva a cruciarme. —Sonrió nervioso, de eso no estaba para nada seguro y la verdad es que había sido de los crucios más poderosos que había recibido en su vida.

—Escríbenos ¿sí? —Finalmente Hermione se despidió, Harry miró tras de sí, John estaba de brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta.

—Sígueme. —Ya no le pareció ni amistoso, ni amable, parecía querer saltarle a la yugular en cualquier minuto. —Draco no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero su bebé debería reaccionar a tu magia cuando cumpla un mes y medio. —Explicó mientras le guiaba por los pasillos de la clínica. —También quiero hacerle una serie de preguntas, hay teorías que hablan sobre el comportamiento de las parejas de los veelas, que a pesar de no ser veelas, sufren trastornos similares con su separación… claro que es cuando las parejas ya se han unido, de todas formas es un caso interesante de estudiar. —Harry asintió no quería hacer enojar al hombre, quien le abrió una puerta Harry sintió algo helado en el cuerpo, Draco estaba mortalmente pálido en la cama, con el cabello algo revuelto y más delgado de lo que le recordaba. —No use magia eso podría alterarle, solo ponga su mano en su vientre, nada de magia sin varita y no vincule sus sueños…

—Mis sueños… ¿eran lo de él? —El medimago tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado. —Soñé varias veces…

—Fue mi idea… Draco no sabía que lo hacía. —Harry se lo quedo viendo. —Tratamos de llamar su atención en Londres y no lo logramos con métodos convencionales, así que le di una poción para usted viera sus sueños… y para él los olvidara al despertar. —Harry asintió. —Al parecer funcionó porque desde que comencé a hacerlo, usted no le perdió pisada. —Sonrió sobradamente.

—Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts también soñé con él… aunque ahí no les di importancia a mis sueños, estaba todo el tema de la guerra… —Blaise se quedó petrificado, esos dos serian una pareja de temer, Potter era el mago más poderoso del mundo registrado y Draco no se quedaba por mucho atrás.

—Les dejare solos… Potter por favor… Nada de magia. —Al cerrar la puerta se quedó un rato recargado ¿Cómo había dado Potter con clínica? Era casi imposible que lo lograra por sus medios incluso para Granger, ya que todas las personas que sabían de ella eran sometidas a un hechizo de confidencialidad ligado a un Fidelio, que era mantenido por el director del centro, eso le llevo a pensar a que habían tenido más ayuda de que estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

* * *

—Hola. —Harry se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, acaricio su frente. —Siempre tomas tus decisiones sin preguntarle a nadie ¿no? —Tomó un mechón de pelo y se lo llevo a la nariz, ahí estaba, inhaló profundó, ese olor había sido el que le había vuelto loco en la mansión Malfoy. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Le tomó una mano y besó el dorso. —Por Merlín Draco ¿te das cuenta que nos quitaste la oportunidad a los dos? —Puso una mano en su vientre y sintió como la magia abandona su cuerpo en oleadas cálidas. —Hola bebé soy tu papá… o trataré de serlo… si él me deja… —Solo miraba al rubio, estaría así cinco meses, era tan hermoso se preguntaba si Draco en la escuela había sido siempre igual de hermoso, no lo recordaba, cuando pensaba en su historia juntos solo veía a un chiquillo desagradable molestándole… pero un chiquillo, recordó sus ojos cuando comenzaron a opacarse en el baño, cuando cayó al suelo dejando salir toda su sangre, Harry se había asustado de muerte, jamás pensó que esos serían los efectos del hechizo, no lo pensó, jamás quiso hacerle un daño tan grande, hipó y se tapó la boca tratando de aguantar el llanto. —Sé qué crees que quise matarte. —Le costó hablar. —Pero quiero sepas que soy más estúpido de lo que parezco, no sabía lo que hacía el hechizo, nunca lo había usado. —Apretó la mano que tenía entre las suyas. —Nunca te hubiera hecho daño, no uno real… no así. —Volvió a besar el dorso de la mano que sostenía. — ¿Podremos hablar cierto? ¿Me escucharás cuando despiertes?

* * *

Theodore miraba las últimas transacciones cuando sintió una aparición internacional, eso era extraño, y se preocupó, tal vez le había pasado algo a Draco o Narcisa, se acercó rápidamente, pero fue estampado brutalmente contra la pared contraria.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —El medimago de Draco le había lanzado un hechizo y le amenazaba con la varita y una mirada asesina, se limpió la comisura de los labios, tenía sangre, ese imbécil le había herido.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Nada que compartir? —Ambos se midieron con la mirada, Theodore se puso dificultosamente en pie, había dejado su varita en el estudio y eso no le gustó.

— ¿Les diste la localización de la clínica a Granger y Potter? —Theodore sonrió abierta y descaradamente. —Jodido de mierda, Draco podría colapsar con eso…

—Un minuto de felicidad por sobre una vida de mierda. —Juntó su magia en las manos e hizo aparecer su varita, el medimago pareció sopesar la situación. —Potter no iba a llegar solo… y si quería encontrarle era porque quería arreglar las cosas. —Ahora tú…

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Suspiró bajando la varita, se sentó cómodamente frente al fuego.

—Te busque como un loco al terminar la guerra… Blaise. —Se acercó a él. —Creíste que podría dejarte solo… a ti… amor. —Levantó la cabeza solo para el que el otro le atrajera desde el rostro y le besara, Blaise forcejeó un rato de quitárselo de encima pero Theo era mucho más fuerte ¿o es que él no lucho tanto como querría? —Deja que Potter arregle las cosas con Draco… y tú puedes quedarte conmigo mientras —Sonrió, Blaise estaba todo rojo, asintió. —Tan dulce. —Volvió a besarle.

* * *

Llevaba dos días viendo constantemente a Draco dormir, Narcisa iba también, a veces hablaban, otras simplemente se quedaban mirando como el rubio seguía inconsciente y sin cambios, Harry acariciaba sus manos y peinaba su cabello, escribía de vez en cuando, para no olvidar lo que diría cuando despertara, le pusieron una cama junto a la de Draco, despertaba todos días mirándole, sonreía a verle siempre igual, nada le preparó para un día despertar y ver los enormes y bellos ojos grises de Draco mirándole ceñudo.

— ¿Potter? —Parecía que no se lo creía, Harry asintió ¿o los meses habían pasado muy rápido o Draco había roto el coma inducido? Como fuera, Narcisa y el medimago lo matarían, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y acarició una de sus mejillas.

—Tenemos mucho por hablar. —Susurró muy bajito y miró el vientre aun plano del rubio, no sabía si estaba bien o mal lo que haría, pero no esperaría que llegara nadie y le robara su oportunidad. —Draco yo… —El rubio se puso a llorar. —No Draco no llores, por favor… yo no sabía… no sabía que nosotros…

—Lo lamento, lo siento… perdón. —Draco se estaba descontrolando y eso era malo y peligroso. —No debí usar mis poderes… Potter lo siento... lo siento… me dijeron que jamás… —Le iba a dar algo si seguía balbuceando y llorando, pero algo había aprendido de veelas, así se metió en la cama del rubio y le abrazó con fuerza, dejo que su magia le envolviera y le pareció más hermoso y etéreo si eso era posible.

—Cálmate, solo quiero hablar ¿sí? —Draco le miro desde su pecho, el rubio se arrebujo más contra su cuerpo, Harry acaricio su espalda. —Draco no sabía que eras un veela, mucho menos que eras mi pareja. —Draco le miro asustado, Harry le sonrió. —Muchas cosas fueron más claras para mí cuando entendí eso… Draco… eres mío ¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo negándolo? —El rubio se sonrojo. —Puedo ser tuyo si me dejas. —Harry le tomo del rostro y le beso, Draco se dejó hacer, era Harry, su Harry, de seguro estaba soñando pero se sentía tan bien, sintió como una de las manos ásperas de Harry se removía bajo su ropa buscando mayor contacto. —Necesito… oh Draco… necesito hacerte el amor. —El rubio le miro asombrado, pero asintió, era Harry.

—Suelta a mi hijo H… P... —Lucius gruñó, apretó los dientes para no decir la ofensa frente a su mujer, estaba anonadado en la puerta de la habitación, Narcisa estaba igual de sorprendida a su lado, la mujer apretó el brazo de su marido cuando quiso sacar la varita.

—Es mío. —Solo dos palabras, y Lucius se quedó helado en su lugar, Draco se apretó al cuerpo del león. —No sé qué pasa… y no me siento muy bien… pero… —Miró los ojos de Harry podría perderse en ese verde. —Es mío. —Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Siempre

FIN!

Tuve que editarlo porque se me borraron los separadores de escenas... ahora costara menos leerlo :)

Besos a todos

ARIZU EIRI


End file.
